


I Shot the Sheriff

by desperationandgin



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperationandgin/pseuds/desperationandgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their reunion at the vending machine, Juliet goes back to James's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Shot the Sheriff

He’s driving, so she doesn’t have much of a say in where they’re going. Not that she cares as long as it’s with him, but there’s this nagging feeling that they should be somewhere else. She brushes it off as his free hand finds hers and she leans back, closing her eyes as the wind from the open windows blows her hair. There’s something said about him being on duty but she doesn’t catch it, just squeezes his hand to acknowledge that she knows he said something.  
  
When they get to his apartment she looks around a little but there isn’t much to see. “Glad you let me do the decorating on the island,” she says, and he smirks a little as he flips on a light. He goes to the fridge and hands her a beer, then just stares at her for a minute, because he can’t believe this is real, he can’t believe that it’s her, and he knows she’s thinking the same thing. “I’ll be right back,” he says, not really wanting to leave her but needing to wash the part of the day away that hadn’t included her.  
  
He disappears and she sits on the edge of the couch, holding onto the beer and watching the condensation make her palms wet. There’s only so long she can sit there though, and she stands to walk down his hallway. She’s afraid this won’t be real, that she’ll stay alone in that room too long and he’ll be gone. When she rounds the corner into the only bedroom a shirtless James greets her, and as he’s turning, he’s slipping his badge on over his head. She forgot he’s a cop here, but she has no idea why he’s putting the damn thing on, it isn’t like they’re ever going to work again.  
  
She can’t say she doesn’t appreciate the view though, and his chuckle is the only thing that pulls her out of her thoughts.  
  
“Who’s checkin’ out who now, Blondie?”  
  
“James…” She steps forward, her eyes holding his, and suddenly the temperature in the room goes up by about ten degrees and he realizes where this is going but he doesn’t move. He doesn’t have to because suddenly she’s against him, backing him into the wall. He bends down to capture her mouth with his, and he grunts at her urgency, her tongue exploring his mouth like it’s the first time again. His hands move down her bare arms, then back up to hook under the straps of her dress to push it down. It slides and stops at her waist but that’s enough for now, and he drags his mouth away from hers to move down her chest. He pulls her to him greedily, lips and tongue moving over everything that isn’t covered by fabric. She makes a noise in the back of her throat, a whine that almost makes him lose it right there and he unhooks her bra, immediately capturing a nipple between his teeth.  
  
Her hands move to his hair, tugging and pulling, and then he starts pushing her back until she’s against his dresser. His hands push her dress down the rest of the way while hers move up and down his chest eagerly. He kisses her again, lifting her until she’s sitting on the furniture which is ridiculous because the bed is  _right there_ , but he doesn’t have the patience. He captures a breast with his mouth again, and her fingers clutch at his neck and shoulders, her hips pressing against his hard enough to make him groan. He tugs off her underwear and she fumbles for his zipper, but her fingers falter because she can feel how hard he is already beneath her hands. Finally his jeans are coming off, his boxers with them, and she pulls him against her, bringing a leg around his hips. He wants her, he can’t deny that, but he doesn’t want everything to be over either.  
  
Pushing her hands away from him, he smirks against her mouth and drags his lips down the column of her throat, biting at her pulse point before continuing down her body. She already seems to know where this is going and she leans back, closing her eyes and waiting to feel what will happen next. She’s about to ask him what’s taking so damn long when suddenly his mouth is over her and she reaches down to rest her hands on the top of his head, giving a long moan into the quiet of the room. His hands move to her thighs to keep her still and his mind wanders to the last time he had her like this, in their bed back on the island. It was the night after new recruit orientation. The night Jack tried to take up his spot as leader again. After that, things had gone to hell and now he really had no idea how long it had been. He’s gone a whole life without her but none of that matters anymore, what each of them had before – it’s all gone. So really he has no idea why he put his badge around his neck except that he’s glad he did, considering.  
  
James focuses again on the task at hand, each one of her whimpers and moans fueling his arousal until she’s tugging at him, pulling him up and pressing her hips flush against his. Thrusting into her seems effortless, and he pulls her closer, her chest against his as he moves slowly. The pace contradicts the way they’re kissing, her tongue thrusting hard and fast against his, and he can feel his badge pressing into her, the beads of the chain digging into his skin. She breaks the kiss to pant harshly, her hips pressing for more against him, and he can’t deny her anything so he speeds up, hands grasping at her back. The corner of the dresser is hitting the wall; he doesn’t give a shit – let the neighbor’s know what’s happening. He won’t be here long anyway. When she cries out his name the word fills up the room and he groans hers in response. It’s the best damn sound he’s ever heard and he moves harder, intent on hearing it again. Her jaw drops, one arm reaching out above her, palm flat against the wall to brace herself as she comes, his name tumbling from her mouth over and over again like it’s some kind of prayer. There’s no way he can hold on after that and he tenses against her, coming hard as he gasps out her name.  
  
They’re both trying to catch their breath and there’s a thin sheen of sweat making her glow in the dim lighting of his bedroom. When he pulls back, his badge has left a red imprint on her chest, and he leans down to kiss it softly, hopefully soothing what’s sure to be a bruise. Her hands weave through his hair delicately and she’s the first one to break the silence.  
  
“Can I call you Sheriff?”  
  
“You’re a real smartass, you know that?”  
  
She laughs and he picks her up in a fireman’s carry, dumping her on the bed. Wherever else they need to be can wait.


End file.
